


Everything All Over Again

by Rin_chan32



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 06:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12315201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rin_chan32/pseuds/Rin_chan32
Summary: 2B and 9S are on a mission down on earth and something goes wrong with the mission at the end. This causes 2B to do something that neither of them want to happen, but she already knows what's going to happen afterwards.





	Everything All Over Again

2B opened her eyes, her clothed hand reaching up and moving her messy bangs out of her face. A small grunt exited her lips as she sat up, which made her wince as she felt a throbbing pain in her head. Her now uncovered eyes gazed upon the earth around her, the once blue sky almost completely filled with dark clouds and the air smelling like dust. 2B stared into the sea in front of her, thinking about what happened before and why she was in so much pain.

She grabbed the nearest rock and lifted herself up, letting out a small painful groan as she stumbled up and held her head again. Her grayish blue eyes searched the area around her, still seeming confused as she took a small step. It wasn't long until she realized what had happened, her body tensing up as she frantically looked around. "9S!?" She yelled, her voice sounding scared.

"2...B... over here...." A soft and weak voice called, making the Android jump a bit. 2B turned around and went to where the voice was, kneeling down next to the injured male android, looking at him worriedly.

"9S, are you okay!?" She said worriedly, her eyes looking at him worriedly as well.

"Y-Yea, I'm fi-" He tried to sit up, but he ended up falling back due to how weak he was at the moment.

"9S?"

"I'm fine..." He said, giving her a weak reassuring smile before trying to sit back up, letting out a small groan of pain.

"No you aren't," 2B replied, looking around to see if anyone was nearby. "We need to go back to the resistance camp so-"

"N-No, I'm fine, really...." 9S replied, waving his hand at a bit as he fully sat up and looked down at the ground. 2B looked at him worriedly before she sat down next to him, her hands in her lap as she looked at him. "Pod, please do a scan."

"Affirmative." The Floating pod next to the two replied, doing a scan as the injured android let out a small groan of pain. 2B watched him nervously, his painful noises hurting her heart and her hands tightening to fists of worry.

"L-Let's go then...." 9S said, getting up as he limped away and leaving 2B behind. The Female Android looked at him, severely worried about him, and followed him, not saying anything. 2B didn't say anything as she followed but continued to worry about him as they ventured on and back to the resistance camp, or so she thought.

After a while of walking in silence, the male android let out a painful grunt and gripped into his chest, falling to his knees. "9S!?" 2B called, rushing over to his side and holding his shoulder, shaking him a bit. 

"2B.... get away..." He muttered softly, putting an arm around and pushed her away a bit. 

"But-"

"A virus has been detected in 9S." The pod said, making 2B starting to panic and look at the other. Her shaking hands reached up and slid the black visor off of his face, her heart sinking and her body growing tense at the sight. Instead of his beautiful light blue eyes that he had, they were a shiny red. 

"2B, get away..." 9S said again, letting out a painful ground as he pushed her away as she got closer to him. 

"No, I need to-"

"2B!" He then yelled, getting up and getting out his sword, going to attack her. The female android quickly got up and blocked his attack, letting out a small grunt as her feet dug into the ground to block. Before she could get him to stop, he started to attack her, not stopping no matter how much she tried to run away. 

From the sudden attacks from her partner, she couldn't think of what to do. 2B stopped focusing on the commands that 9S yelled at his pod and the constant warnings that he received about the virus. After a while, 2B grabbed her sword and sliced him, making him fall back and stop. Her body violently shook as she watched him, holding his bleeding wound and look up at her, his eyes gaveling sympathy. "2B.... please...." He weakly asked, stumbling towards her. 

2B looked at him for a while before dropping her sword, taking a step towards him. She lifted up her hands and went up to him quickly, her hands wrapping around his neck. Tears started to fall down her face as she looked at him, feeling guilty that she had to do this again. His shaky gloved hand grasped onto her wrists as she suffocated him. "Thank.. you..." He choked out, a small on his lips. 

She didn't reply, but gave a small nod as she swallowed and the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. 9S reached a hand up and wiped them away, starting to gasp for breath. "I love you... Nines...." She whispered softly. A smile grew on the other face before his body grew limp and he fell to the ground. She stood there and cried, her hands covering her face as the tears slipped through her fingers. 

After a while, 2B lifted her head and bent down to grab her sword. "Pod, contact Commander."

"Affirmative." The pod replied, pulling up a screen. The 2B explained what happened before walking away. She went to her flight unit and got inside, letting out a small sigh as she went back to the Bunker, retreating to her room for the night. 

The next day, she woke up to a soft knocking on her door. 2B got up and opened to door, just to see a familiar face at the door. "It's nice to see you ma'am." 9S said with a welcoming smile. 

"It's nice to see you too." She said calmly, closing her door and starting to walk to the Hangar. 

"It's quite nice that we get to be in flight units, huh?" He said as they rode on the elevator to the Hangar. 

"Yea."

"This might sound weird, but I'm glad that I'm working with you ma'am. Us scanners don't get partners that often." 9S explained cheerfully. 

"I see..." 2B though aloud, her head nodding softly. "Also, please don't call me ma'am, you don't see to be so formal."

"Okay, 2B it is then." 9S said with a smile, the two of them looking at each other before going into the flight units and going down to earth.


End file.
